Millions of individuals regularly participate in outdoor activities such as but not limited too hiking and camping. In the United States there are thousands of state or national campgrounds that offer individuals a place to camp and experience the outdoors. Those that participate in camping often utilize a portable shelter such as but not limited to a tent in order to provide and structure to store gear and a place to sleep. Other individuals that engage in camping utilize recreational vehicles that offer significant amenities and can either be towed behind a truck or are equipped to be driven on their own.
Whether utilizing a tent or a recreational vehicle, all campers will temporarily set up an area adjacent to their portable structure commonly referred to as a campground. The campground area is typically utilized to prepare a fire or gather chairs and is the place where the individuals engaged in camping will gather.
Many state and national parks provide specific areas for recreational camping vehicles. These area traditionally have electric connections as well as water connections so as to provide the camper a comfortable environment. Individuals that utilize recreational camping vehicles will typically set up adjacent to their recreational vehicle chairs, tables and the like to utilize during their stay in the campground. One problem with campgrounds designed for recreational camping vehicles is the lack of a perimeter control. The campsites designed for recreational vehicles typically do not have any fencing or other structure that provide perimeter protection of the area immediately adjacent to the location of the recreational camping vehicle. Many campers utilizing recreational camping vehicles often have small children or pets. The lack of perimeter control of the campground area immediately adjacent the recreational camping vehicle thus requires a high degree of attention be given to pets or small children to ensure their safety.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable perimeter boundary that can be placed adjacent to a recreational camping vehicle that provides a perimeter boundary for an area immediately adjacent to the recreational vehicle in order to provide limited space for a small child or pet to walk.